Keep Calm
Sweet and Frankie meet up, after that party . Initial Setting: Orange district. Timeline: Preceded by Tell Me What's Wrong Followed by Cross Visit *Sweet “FRANKIE. GIVING ME THOSE CHOCOLATES? THANK YOU” *Frankie 8D *Sweet “Best party ever.Shame you weren't there.” B) *Frankie is sorry he missed it... ”So...you had a good time then?” B) *Sweet “But yeah a lot of people are angry now so maybe not a good idea to give me fonk in the future- OH MAN-“ *Frankie “Uh...what” *Sweet “THE BEST OF TIMES” *Frankie “Wait wait hold up-” .... *Sweet “Oh right” Frankie heard a teeny bit about Jack getting attacked? Idk. He's not clear on it. Actually neither am I :Uc *Frankie kinda wants Phoenix dead though. “So.... what happened?" :D Frankie rages on the inside. *Sweet “Me and Jack kinda started an orgy and trashed the Eclipse and made Phoenix burn people with his dick and then he beat me up I don't know about jack but yeah I'm banned there now.” *Frankie ..... “ .....wait. Hold... hold up.” ... *Sweet “And he left me naked in the snow so I have a MASSIVE cold now what a jerk right.” O _O Is- this is not crack??? nope my god they actually started an orgy no that’s fine....but EMOTION MANIPULATORS ON FONK attack dick?? ..... wat?? AND THEN SEXY MUSIC STARTS PLAYING- WILL NOT END WELL. OR WILL o - o; *Sweet was very happy with the outcome. Sweet sneezes. uuughhh *Frankie needs...um... needs to talk to some people... "Uh... here... y-you got medicine for that yet?" *Sweet grins. "Oh yeah, the doc gave me some stuff. Think I'd have a full-on fever if it wasn't for him. Got me out of the Vendys too, I'd been there for like five hours ha ha! No but this cold medicine is magic, dude, I'm telling you." *Frankie kinda starts sparking when he hears that Sweet coulda died naked and beaten in a Vendy. "Haha. That's great to hear! Dr. Trot, that guy can fix anythin' right? Ha ha ha." His friendly tone sounds just a little forced. "Ah, but... I'm sorry ya ran inta trouble. Never meant fer nothin like that." Frankie smiiiiles. But his inner thoughts are just screaming at him to hit something. *Sweet puts a hand on Frankie's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, dude. As I told you, best party ever. How's Jack doing, though? I went to apologies yesterday and she was there, but Phoenix told me to run away so I did. I like my sweet butt, Frankie, I don't want it burned off." He winks. *Frankie "Yea... I'm glad ya'll had a good time. I jus' knew ya would!" He grins cooly to Sweet, but his eyes are angry. "Jack... well... she ain't doin so hot, ta be honest. I don't know what all went on, but-" he bites back his vibe and does not shock Sweet cause dammit the kid did not deserve that kinda thing- "Ah. Well. I need to have a word with Phoenix." And the Don. And possibly Steven, if the Don wouldn't allow him to fucking murder the man who hurt Jack. *Sweet looks concerned. "Oh my. I hope it's nothing serious? What happened? Man, I shoulda stayed there, chilled Phoenix out. Sorry." He sees Frankie getting all worked up about it. "Hey, come on. Calm down. Phoenix deserves to be a bit angry, and it's all done, now. No point in starting the whole thing up again by going all Zeus on his ass, brother." *Frankie "Like I said... I didn't get most of the story... but no one hurts Miss Daily," he nearly snarls. If Sweet wasn't touching him, he'd be covered in his dangerous vibe by now. As it is, he's barely keeping it down. He wishes the kid would let go... "Eh-? Deserves to be angry, how? All you an' Jack did was throw a party.The two'a ya'd never do anythin nasty enough ta deserve what's been done, yea??" Still not shockin Sweet. Nope nope nope. Frankie's temple begins to pulse. *Sweet chuckles, but you can see he's still taking this seriously. "Yes, well, we did make him burn his friends and trash his club. We might not have meant to, at first, but it still happened.. Frankie, ya gotta calm down. I don't wanna use my vibe on you, friend." *Frankie Burnt... who...? This was the first he'd heard of this part... But Jack. Terrified. Crying. No excuses. Phoenix was dead. He just didn't realize it yet. Frankie steps back from Sweet, unable to keep his vibe down any longer. "No excuses," he hisses as he's covered in tendrils of static. His face stays calm, though. "Not ta worry, pal! I appreciate ya tellin me a bit about this, is all! I really do! I'm sorry it all worked out the way it did, though. Really am." *Sweet curses under his breath. He isn't buying this for a second. Being friends with Steven made him very aware of when someone was only pretending to be calm. He rolls his shoulders, sending a small wave of calm Frankie's way but making it look like a shrug. His Vibe was still kind of weak after the Fonk adventure, but it could do small stuff like this. oh man *Frankie <--- super receptive to emotion manip *Frankie fuck o rly? ya rly . _ . daww *Frankie feels the tense, painful knot he'd had in his ... whole entire body since running into Jack just kind of suddenly disappear...?? What. His vibe flows back into him, and the electricity dies almost immediately. "What did.. huh... Ok...what were we talkin about? 'm sorry I just got.. distracted??" He shakes his head to clear it. "Ah. Um... so ya'll had a good time... that's real swell...?" There was somethin else too... But the rage inducing memory of miserable Jack conflicts far too greatly with Sweet's calming vibe. Frankie can't quite recall... *Sweet raises an eyebrow. That would normally only have been enough vibe to slow him down a bit, make him think about what he's doing. This was interesting. He holds back on the vibe, for now. "Yeah, we did. Listen, man, I get that you're angry. But it'd surprise you, and many people in this town, how many times violence isn't actually the answer. ... Are you okay, brother? You look like you're about to faint..." *Frankie "'M not angry. ‘M fine. Real, real swell… ‘N... Yea... violence really... it don't help with most things, ya don't gotta tell me twice!" he laughs. Considering who he is, what he does, this might seem just a tad crazy, but he says it without a hint of irony. "What? Yea, I'm doin ok... haven't felt so ok in a while, actually!" he gives Sweet a happy and very relaxed smile. *Sweet grins. This was kind of funny, but still a bit worrying. "...Maybe you just need to sit down for a bit. My apartment isn't that far from here? I'll make you a coffee, come on~" *Frankie "Sure, why not? Got some spare time, ain't seen ya in a while. Coffee sounds like jus' the thing!" He returns the grin and follows Sweet at a very laid back pace. Just give him all the emotion manip vibes please this is the best thing ever~ *Sweet leads Frankie to his apartment, taking the elevator for good measure. He sits the man down on the couch, and goes to the kitchen to make coffee, keeping an eye on him through the door. He munches on some of the brownies the man got him. "Say, Frank, you don't deal that well with emotion-based vibes, do you?" *Frankie lounges reaaally comfortable on the couch. "Huh? Aw, ya don't gotta worry. I know some people can't stand em, but I really don't mind yer vibe at'all! Don'chyou worry bout it, ya hear?" The 'Frank' pricks at him just a tiny bit... "Say, mind stickin just ta 'Frankie'? That'd just be swell... if ya don' mind?" He feels something nagging in the back of his mind, more and more urgently by the minute. *Sweet comes back from the kitchen, putting a mug of coffee, some milk and sugars in front of Frankie and himself. He takes a sip of his own. "Sure thing, buddy. No, I don't mean liking ''us, I mean... I didn't use ''nearly enough Vibe for you to get stoned like this. Either I'm still on fonk, which would surprise me, or you just have a very low tolerance." *Frankie "Ah, thankya kindly!" He takes the black coffee and drinks it down hot. It does wonders to wake him up. His eyes shoot open. Phoenix was still breathing. Ah. Well. That would be fixed soon enough. Vibe? Oh. Of course. He looks back at Sweet, still appearing calm, at least.. "Ah? Well, I dunno how much fonk ya took, but usually yer gonna be kinda purple when it's still got ya. Ya seem pretty orange ta me, at the moment?" He jokes, and smiles outwardly, but begins to remember things inwardly. "I dunno about my tolerance. I can drink a lot, take more shit than some people can even /look/ at..." He says defensively. He sits up straight on the couch, no longer lounging. *Sweet Aaaaaaaand Frankie's back. "Welcome back to the land of the sober, buddy. It sucks here." He laughs. "You alright?" *Frankie "....'M fine," he scowls and polishes off the coffee. He needed to go. Needed to get shit done, get accounts settled. He shifts in his seat, and sets the empty mug down. "Ok, well then. Thankya fer the drink, Sweet. Real nice 'a ya. But I got some things I need ta take care of-" He stands. *Sweet looks at the other suspiciously. "Okay. Just... think about what I said, okay Frankie?" *Frankie "The shit about violence not solvin anythin???" he growls. "That's bullshit an you know it. Get rid of the threat, that's the only way. How the hell you get this far and not know that, kiddo??" Frankie has shit pokerface atm *Sweet meets Frankie's eyes calmly. "I got this far by not harming anyone, and understanding other people's perspectives. This is probably easier for people with vibes like mine, but I'm telling you, try it. It works out, in the end." he says, but a nagging sensation in the back of his head tells him it's not true, that he got this far by hiding behind Steven's skirts. He shrugs it off, though. No point in thinking like that. *Frankie feels slightly guilty under that calm gaze. He felt like he needed to defend himself from it. "Look. Look ok. Just- Look. You are a fuckin pacifist. There ain't anythin greater, in this city. You don't hurt no one. And that fucker still beat ya and left you to die" He hisses and sparks again. *Sweet smiles. "He didn't leave me to die, Frankie. They put me in a Vendy's. Sure, it was boring and I got a cold, but it wasn't exactly life-threatening. And I did hurt people, so I got mine back for it. Karma, dude. It all works out in the end, like I said. I'm not saying you can't be angry, I'm just saying you can't kill people over something like this." *Frankie "But sittin in a Vendy, in this weather..." His sparks fade, along with his resolve.. really, he didn't know the situation well enough... Sweet had hurt people?? How? "Ya didn't mean to though, right??" Frankie's tone isn't really angry... it's more like he’s begging for reassurance. He found it hugely comforting when he met people who were... not cruel bastards, regardless of how he himself acted...especially because of how he acted. "Jackie... she didn't hurt no one on purpose, right? Please tell me that, at least?" Fail anger. *Sweet shakes his head quickly. "No! I never meant to hurt anyone and neither did Jack, we just... lost control a bit. Don't worry." *Frankie knew it. Of course they wouldn't have... He rubs his face in relief. But before he's even finished the gesture, the anger is back at the wheel. "Of course. People lose control all the time. Hell, we have ta rebuild our damn district once a fuckin week when some kid figures out they ain't jamdeaf, dammit! But it's not on purpose, GODDAMIT! THAT ASSHOLE ATTACKED YOU! ATTACKED HER!!!!" The lights in Sweet's apartment flicker. Music starts playing for a second before it dies in a crackle of static. Frankie hums with vibe. *Sweet stands up, holding out a hand. "Frankie! We went over this! Don't wreck my place, dude!" he advances slowly, not wanting to get shocked. "Frankie, you don't have to protect Jack! Or me! How is she gonna feel when she finds out you killed for her, huh? She's not gonna run into your arms, that's for sure!" *Frankie "I'm sorry, I'm just-" He tries to reign it in. The lights stop flickering, but Frankie continues to glow and buzz. "Sweet, yera nice kid, but you really don't understand. I ain't tryin to impress her, or you. I don't want her to run inta my arms. I want her safe. If I lost her-" Frankie stops. Good god. He liked the kid well enough, but shit, he was bein far to open with this. "Mr. Sullivan. The man needs to die. I don't like it anymore than you do. I appreciate you givin me your ear, though." He sighs, and his vibe fades again *Sweet nods solemnly, and walks to his door, opening it for Frankie. "Very well. In that case, I'll have to ask you to leave my home. You'll always be welcome here, but right now I think it would be best if you left. I can't condone murder, I'm sorry." *Frankie "Yea... was jus leavin, anyhow..." His words are indifferent. His tone is sad… He really didn't wanna hurt Phoenix... He adored the man. But that didn't matter. The man was a killer, Frankie knew. And if he went for Jack again...Frankie's heart thuds painfully. "Wish the whole city was more like you Sweet , ya know?" he says as he makes his way to the door. "None'a this would be necessary. I'd be outa a job. God. It'd be amazin." Frankie steps out of the apartment. *Sweet chuckles. "Yeah. Haha, maybe I should be a gang leader!" he jokes, snorting. "Be careful, Frankie," he says, putting a hand on the other's arm gingerly. "I wouldn't wanna see you get hurt." *Frankie "Kid, if not for the Don, I swear ta god I'd follow ya." he laughs and smiles to dispel the surprising ferocity of his words. He'd meant it as a joke, but it came out much more serious than he'd intended. "Thankya. I'll do what I can. Preciate it. N...Thanks fer the coffee," he says lightly and pats Sweet's arm. Might be the last time he saw the kid ... Phoenix wouldn't be an easy hit...had a lota defenses... Frankie strolls away casually, planning out the death of the man he thought of as a brother. Category:RP Category:Sweet Category:Frankie